Flora
by bananas-are-good-9
Summary: The Doctor suddenly gets a call from Jack, what is so urgent and he needs to see it? Rose is back in his universe but she doesn't remember him and her name is Flora? What happened to her in the parallel world? Why is she back? Read and find out :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hi! This is my first fanfic and I'm not to sure how it'll do. Please rate however...I'm a big girl, I can take it.**

_**I just updated this so it hopefully will flow better with the other chapters. I might be updating them as well. I left the dorky stuff though...cuz I rather like it xD**_

* * *

Darkness...the never ending darkness and pain. This was what she had to live with. This is what it was like without the Doctor. Without HER Doctor. If only he had said those three stupid words. Those simple, silly, spectacular, stupid words. Maybe then he wouldn't have left her there on the beach that day, all those years ago. A familiar buzzing sound broke her train of thought and she braced herself for what was to come. Burning tore through her body. It was as if fire was unleashed into her veins. She was far too weak to scream but it didn't matter. Like always, she bit her lip. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing they were hurting her. But, with her back arching from the steel cot she called home, she fooled no one. She heard a woman speaking to her when she was losing consciousness. "Now now, Rose, this works so much better when you are awake. Wake up Rose, wake up..."

* * *

"Wake up Rose! Blimey, how long do you need to sleep? We could've saved a world by now. Weeelll, in the process of it. Weeelll, we'd be captured." A voice yelled, walking past. It took until the footsteps had faded that Rose fully processed where she was. Rose bolted out of bed and through the door, not caring if she was still in her pajamas. She ran through the corridors until she got to the main control room, stopping in the doorway. A man in a brown pinstripe suit had his back to her and was fiddling around on the controls in front of him. He turned at the sound of her approach.

"That go you right out of bed now, didn't it?" the Doctor turned to face her fully, an ear-to-ear grin plastered on his face. It quickly fell as the Doctor averted his eyes. "Umm Rose, don't you think we can save a planet when you're-" His sentence got cut off when she ran up the ramp and crushed him in a hug. After that dream last night, hugging him was the only thing that seemed to quell her fear.

The Doctor was standing there awkwardly, like he didn't know where to put his hands. Rose thought that was a bit weird, they hugged all the time, maybe a little too much if you were watching. With that thought, only then did she realize what the full extent of what her "pajamas" were composed of. She ran out of her room not knowing that she had fallen asleep in a t-shirt and her knickers! No bra as well! That was quite normal for her, mind you, but she never went into the console room looking like that. Now she definitely wasn't going to let go of him, she was far too embarrassed.

_Nothing could be worse than this..._ She thought as her face reddened. The TARDIS had other thoughts though. She dimmed the lights and began to play "Let's Get It On." _Sometimes I hate you so much_ She silently cursed the ship. After a few moments in the awkward silence, the Doctor slowly reached around to grab her hands, which were still around his waist. Rose stiffened instantly, this was it. The Doctor would close off forever, everything they've felt until now would end here. Then he did something unexpected, he took her left hand and put it on his shoulder his right resting on her waist. Their free hands clasped, they began to gallop-skip around the console room. Spinning and swinging their hand like idiots, he stared into her eyes, grinning like an idiot. Rose let out a belt of laughter thinking of what they must look like to an on looker. The way they were dancing didn't even match the music. Not in the slightest.

"TARDIS? I do believe we can switch up the song now." The Doctor chimed up, not looking away from Rose. A few moments went by and the Doctor joked, "I guess she likes Marvin Gaye..." with a shrug. After a few minutes and still no song change, he asked again. She complied and began playing "My First, My Last, My Everything." During the song change, the Doctor slowed their dancing frenzy until they were slow dancing, staring into each others eyes. Rose's hands reaching to cup the back of his head, the Doctor's hands rested on the small of her back. Rose, becoming self-aware, blushed and looked away. Taking one of his hands off of her waist, the Doctor lifted her face so his, now lowered face, and hers were inches apart. He saw gold flow into her eyes, just a bit, nothing to threatening. 'Must be some residual energy, I guess I'll just have to snog it out of her again. Allons-y!'." Rose..." he whispered. His cool breath hitting her face. Rose's eyelids fluttered shut and right before they were going to kiss.

VRRRRP VRRRRP! MEEOOOOO MEEOOOOO! BOOP BOOP BOOP! The TARDIS' alarm system went bonkers. They jumped apart immediately. The Doctor went to see what just may have ruined, or perhaps saved, his life.

"Doctor!?" Rose called

"Not now Rose! Look we can talk about what happened after I figure out what happened to make the TARDIS cause such a fuss..."

"Doctor...something's wrong." She coughed. After coughing for a few moments, Rose felt water fall around her bare feet. The Doctor turned at the splashing noise, half wondering if the doors to the pool got opened. "Doctor...what's...going on" she asked between coughs

"I'm not sure Rose, but I will find out alright? You are going to be FINE. You hear me?"

"Yea, I guess..." Rose game him a weak smile. "So much for dancing, right?" Water began to flow freely from her mouth. The Doctor didn't know what to do or what was happening to her. Rose began to black out. Her field of vision closing on the Doctors' terrified face.

* * *

Rose awoke with a gasp, a gasp she immediately regretted when she realized how they had gotten her to wake up. There were two men, to her left and right. One was holding her head back, and the other was holding her jaw. From a jug one of them was holding, water was tumbling into her open mouth. She sputtered, trying to clear her flooded lungs.

"Well, it was about time you woke up. I told you not to fall asleep. You know we need you awake in order for this to work right?" A woman laughed as she stepped out of the shadows. She reached behind her and picked up a syringe. Rose cringed away from the menacing medical instrument, she always hated this part. She glared at the metallic like fluid swirling around in it.

The woman jabbed in into Rose's bicep and she began to jerk around on the cot she was strapped to. Rose could feel the think liquid being pushed into her arm as the woman brought down the plunger.

"God you enjoy this too much." she gasped. The woman sneered down at her.

"Oh, what can I say, I don't have much to do." The woman laughed. Rose suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head. Rose struggled to look down at her, now glowing, body. "Oh this should be fun." She said as she brought a little boy up next to her. Two men came up behind Rose, gripping her shoulders. The woman gripped Rose's hand and they all disappeared in a silver puff.

* * *

**Soo? What'd ya think? Sorry for the soon to come River hate, but I just don't really like her. I'll try to make the next chapter longer and up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!**

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hi again! Here's the second chapter of Flora. There is some dialog that I got from a Doctor Who episode, so hopefully it shouldn't be hard to miss. I tried to make this one longer than the last one as well. In the last chapter I said rate instead of review...that just shows how new I am at this...Anyway...back to Flora!**

* * *

**Three months, two weeks, four days, eight hours, seven minutes, and 42 seconds later...**

The Doctor found himself running from some Vinvocci tribesmen. He laughed while he hid behind a pleasantly placed boulder.

"I had completely forgotten how touchy they were in the...early stages." he ducked lower when they ran past. "And thick, brilliant!" he waited a few seconds longer before sprinting back to his TARDIS. "Ok, old girl. Where to next?" the TARDIS hummed and lit up the port that held the Doctors mobile. "What's this now? I've got a call?" The mobile sprang from the port and the Doctor caught and opened it, groaning when he saw the name. "Blimey, what does he want?" he checked one of the many messages he left.

_Doc, you should come as soon as possible. Something has happened and you should see this for yourself!_

"What's got him all riled up? Weelll...I've got a time machine, I'll see him later." And with that, a push of a button, and a few whacks with the hammer...he was off.

* * *

**4 months and a week later...**

Capt. Jack Harkness' head snapped up at a familiar thrumming sound. _It's about time he got here. He's gonna be mad at me when I tell him what happened. Cuz it's all gonna be my fault that he did come earlier..._ He rode the lift to the surface and spotted a familiar blue box some 20 meters away. His face split into a goofy grin when the Doctor stepped out. Jack waved when the Doctor spotted him. Jack ran to meet him, the Doctor just walked. _Hm, he won't be so calm after what I'm about to tell him._

"Doc! It's about time we see your face around here!" Jack brought the Doctor in for a tight hug. The Doctor just stood there awkwardly until Jack's arms fell away.

"Do-Don't do that..." the Doctor rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward already. _I had a feeling that I shouldn't have come..._ "So, what'd you call me here for? By your urgency I'm guessing this isn't strictly a social visit."

Jack smiled and threw an arm around the Doctor's shoulder, pulling him towards Torchwood. "Doc, you are never gonna believe what has happened. Step into my office." They walked in silence for the rest of the trip and stepped onto the invisible lift, which lowered them into the hub.

"Where's your team? This place is usually buzzing with action." The Doctor looked around the now barren hub, the usual characters now missing.

"They're on a mission in the Bermuda Triangle. Apparently a giant cruise liner went missing a few weeks ago." He shrugged. "I volunteered to stay behind to keep an eye out for you."

"Yea, about that cruise liner, it uh did go missing. All the passengers are safe in Argentina. As for the ship-"

"I don't really think I want to know."

"Yea, you don't…So!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands. "What'd you call me here for in such a rush?"

"Doctor, you are not going to believe it! Now I didn't do anything and I called you as soon as I found out. It's your fault for-"

"Alright Harkness! What the big secret!"

"It's Rose. She's here." Jack said that carefully, gauging the Doctor's reaction, or lack there of in this case. The Doctor just sat there. He wasn't totally sure if he was dreaming or not. A slow smile drew itself across his face. _Rose. She's here, back in our universe. Wait, how could she have done this without ripping a hole in the fabric of time and space. The TARDIS would've felt something like that. Most definitely. _Jack watched as the smile fell, replaced by a very intense look.

"How could she be here? It's impossible, brilliant but impossible." The Doctor looked at Jack. "Where did you first see her? How long ago? Did you call me immediately after? How did she seem? Was she with anybody? Is she safe? Why didn't she come to you? Have you talked to her?" the Doctor began to ask rapid fire questions and Jack struggled to answer them all.

"Queens Arcade… Seven months, give or take… Yes but I guess you just ignored me… Happy, I guess, I saw her from far away… Yea, a little boy… In the arcade? Maybe cause she didn't see me… No I haven't." Jack was breathless after answering all of the Doctors questions.

"Queens Arcade? Why were you at an arcade?"

"Team fun day. What's wrong with an arcade?"

"Nothing, nothing. So, she was with a child? How old did he look? Do you think he was her son?"

Jack shrugged "Couldn't tell. It looked like she knew him for a while though, maybe son or brother." Jack leaned back in his chair. "She works near here. A restaurant called Demiros."

"Well, I'm feeling a little peckish, are you?" the Doctor asked, a conspiratorial grin stretching across his face.

"I just ate thanks." Jack laughed when the Doctor scowled at him. "Let me get my coat."

The Doctor's face split once again, "Allons-y!" he cried cheerfully.

* * *

Moments later they were walking up to the front door of Demiros and the Doctor's hearts were, as Cassandra put it, "beating out a samba". His stomach plunged to his feet, and was inclined to stay there until they got their seat. It seemed to be back in its proper place, until the Doctor decided to scan the room. Across the way, by the kitchen, a blonde waitress stood with her back to them. Without even seeing her face, the Doctor knew, he just knew that is was her.

"Doc, you're staring…you know that can be taken the wrong way right, especially when it's a first meeting. Or final reunion, cause I doubt you'll be leaving her alone anytime after this right?" Jack laughed at his assumption. He had no idea it was correct but the Doctor had no intention of letting Rose go anytime soon. After she was done talking to whoever she was talking to, Rose picked up two orders of food then walked over to the area they were in. She walked to the table next to theirs, dropped off the food, and then walked off to another part of her section. The Doctor realized he hadn't breathed since she turned with the food. He took in a refreshing gulp of air and looked at Jack, who looked rather amused expression.

"I really wish you could see what you look like right now. You look like a little boy who just discovered he likes girls for the first time." Jack's snide comments soon stopped when Rose walked over.

"Welcome to Demiros. My name is Flora and I'll be your server for the day. Can I get you anything to drink?" Flora said, smiling at the two men. They just sat there, dumbstruck. "You ok?"

Jack came to his senses faster than the Doctor "Two waters please. Thanks." He smiled up at her and she smiled in return, glancing at the Doctor before she walked away.

"What?" The Doctor finally managed to choke out. "What happened to her?"

"Whaddya mean Doc? I guess I got it wrong, I'm sorry but that can't be Rose. She didn't have a hint of recognition for either of us. And that's saying something… I mean, look at me." Jack smiled and pointed to his cheeky grin.

"Shut up Jack!" the Doctor growled, glowering at him across the table. "That _is _her. I know it is."

"Alright, alright fine. It's her." Jack saw Rose – no, Flora – walking over with their drinks. "Don't call her Flora when she comes back."

"Why?"

"Just don't. I have an idea. Just sit there and look…"

"Pretty?" the Doctor finished.

"No, weird." The Doctor's face fell.

"Here are your two waters. You know what you want to eat? No rush. I have all day. Weellll, a few hours, but still no rush." She smiled at them, waiting for an answer.

"Maybe just a few more minutes." Jack replied, smiling. "Just a quick question," he motioned for her to lean closer, away from the Doctor, "Would you mind terribly if you told my friend your last name. I know this may sound odd but he has this…thing where he doesn't call people he doesn't know by their first name. He's very formal. I understand if you wouldn't want to." He whispered. Flora looked at him then the Doctor oddly.

"No, it's no problem." She whispered back. She straightened and held out her hand to the Doctor. "Nice to meet you. I'm Flora Tyler." She said with the tongue-in-teeth smile the Doctor loved.

He sucked in a breath and replied, trying not to sound choked. "John Smith. Nice to meet you Mrs. Tyler." He took her hand and promptly shook it.

"Oh goodness, do I look that old?" She laughed. "Ms. Tyler please. Mrs. Tyler is my mum. I'll be back in a few minutes to see if you've decided." She smiled again and walked to another table.

"Are you happy now? She might be a relative on Rose." Jack concluded with a wave of his hand.

"No, this isn't right. I need to get back to the TARDIS. I need to know when she got here."

"Okay, you figure out what you want to eat and I'll do some detective work." The Doctor looked unsure of what he was suggesting but nodded. Jack waved Flora back over. "I think we've decided. I'll have the lasagna please."

"Ok. And for you, Mr. Smith?" she wrote down Jack's order and turned to the Doctor.

"You serve breakfast all day right?" She nodded, "Great! I'll have the banana French toast. What? Bananas are good." He said in response to Jack's bemused look.

"I'll be right out with that." She said with a giggle.

* * *

**Some Time Later**

"Alright, here is your lasagna, and your banana French Toast. Can I get you two anything else?"

"Yea, two things. One, _we_ haven't been properly introduced. Capt. Jack Harkness." He stuck out his hand as the Doctor dug in. _Mm…bananas…_

"Pleasure. And the other?"

"John and I are new in town and we were wondering if there are any good places to go to in town."

"Sorry, I'm new too. I haven't really done much besides work." Flora said with a shrug.

"How long have you been in town, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all. Um, eight months tomorrow." Her eyes went to the ceiling and she checked her math. "Yep, eight months tomorrow."

"Well, thanks for the grub."

"No problem Captain." She said with a salute. Someone called her name and she looked over. "Sorry, the dinner rush just started. I've gotta run. Can I get you anything before I go?" Both Jack and the Doctor shook their heads. "Ok! Just call me if you need anything? I'll be around." She hurried off to a table that just got seated.

"That was easy. So what are you going to do now?"

"Okay, here's the plan. One, we go back to when Rose – Flora – whatever, when she got here. B – No, two, we find where she got here. Three or "C", using our clever little brains, we figure out what happened to her by what we find. And coming in a very low four, or "D", or that little "iv" in brackets they use in footnotes, we kick the arse of whoever took her and, quite possible, tortured her." He took another bite of his French toast to finish it off. _Mm, bananas really _are_ good aren't they?..._

"Alright, let's get on it."

30 minutes later, without many other chances to talk to Flora, they had finished their meal and were heading back to the TARDIS.

"Why did I have to pay for your meal. Don't you ever carry cash around?" Jack complained for the fifth time.

The Doctor ignored his comments, again, for he was too focused on his mission. _I will find out what they did to Rose. And they _will _pay for what they did to her._ The Doctor opened the doors to the TARDIS with more resolve than ever before.

* * *

**You still like it? It was sooo much fun writing Capt. Jack and I hope I did it well. Also, chapter updates will not always be daily but they will be up as soon as I can get them there. I'm trying to get as many chapters out as I can before I start school again. Thank you to those who have followed and reviewed! It really keeps me pumped and ready to write!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I noticed on a few other Doctor Who fics that people put a disclaimer...so I'm going to be putting them on now just to be safe! Disclaimer : Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own any of the characters. With that out of the way...All I really have to say is in this chapter is possibly my favorite monologue I have written for a character. I think it's pretty obvious and I hope I'm not the only one laughing my butt off every time I read it**

* * *

"Alright Jack, so what do we know?"

"Rose is back but Rose is not Rose. Rose is actually Flora, a waitress with a seven or eight year old son, or brother. She has only been here for eight months." Jack stood there lazily; reciting the information that has been going around in his head since he found out Rose was not Rose.

"Yes, the Rose that is not a Rose." The Doctor murmured to himself as he circled the TARDIS console room for the Jack-lost-count-th time.

"You know you're going to make a rut right?" Jack stood to the side of the Doctor's growing…dugout or something…becoming more amused with each circle.

"I'm trying to think. You are _not _helping." The Doctor ran both of his hands through his hair. "It just doesn't make any sense! How could she be here? No one but Time Lords have that technology. Anyone else trying would mean the whole of space and time falling apart."

"How do you know that someone did this to her? What if she found a way through the Void and it caused some damage or something…" he trailed off, the look the Doctor gave him made him feel like an idiot and should just shut up.

"I guess we'll have to go back to eight months ago tomorrow! Hold on, tomorrow eight months ago. Yea tomorrow eight months ago! Allons-y!"

* * *

After a rather bumpy ride and a far from perfect landing, as per usual, they arrived at their destination.

"Now you have to be sure that you stay away from your past self. That'll-"

"Cause a paradox and attract the big evil nasty things that you don't want to deal with."

The Doctor grinned at his statement. "Big evil nasty things? Never heard them described like that before. Anyway, what are we going to be looking for something suspicious maybe?"

"How about that?" Jack pointed over to a pale silver light about fifty feet away. "I'd think that might be rather suspicious don't ya think?" Jack looked over at the empty space that once held the Doctor. _Of course…_ Jack bolted after him. Once he caught up, Jack found him at the water's edge, hiding underneath a pier. They both watched as the light grew stronger and brighter. Seconds after they got there, a loud crack occurred. It was loud enough that it would've been heard at least a mile away, easily.

_This is so peculiar. Why is nobody waking up and trying to find out what's going on? Or at least calling somebody to wake up and try to find out what's going on._

After the crack, five people were left in the aftermath. A woman with haphazardly curly blonde hair and wearing a dive suit of a sort, two men with similar dive suits carrying someone by their upper-arms, and a child. The woman looked too weak to stand on her own and she looked like she hadn't been cared for properly. The hospital gown she was wearing looked far too large for a person of her size, at least twice as big. He couldn't see much more, due to the dimming light, but she and the child were obviously conscious for now. The…Chia Pet, the Doctor's nickname for the curly haired woman, nodded slightly after checking to see if they were alone. One of the men hit the woman on the back of the head and the other man did the same to the child. The men just let them fall onto the rocky shoreline. Both the Doctor and Jack cringed at the sight of the defenseless being treated so horribly. One of them must've moved too much because some loose pebbles rolled down a small mound, catching the Chia Pet's attention. The two men began to step forward, nearly stepping on the woman, but Chia shook her head, indicating she could handle whatever was hiding. _Tuff girl huh? Or just brave…_ Jack wondered.

"You should come out now." She called in a strong and steady voice. "If you want any hope in surviving until you can see another sunrise, you'll come out."

Jack immediately stepped out before the Doctor could stop him. _Well, that was the smarter of my two ideas. But seriously Jack? Now I look like a coward…_

"Mm, well this is a first." Chia sneered. "No one has ever seen that before."

"Consider it my pleasure." Jack laughed and rolled back on his heels. "Uh, seen what exactly?" Jack laughed again, allowing some nervousness to creep in.

"Time travel…" she purred, leaning in as if a thousand people were trying to listen in.

"Uh-huh. Yea right, time travel is impossible. I'm a big science movie nerd so I've watched all the documentaries on it. Like how time is linear and not a giant mush of timey-wimey…stuff and even if it was, the amount of energy needed… I seem to have bored you."

"Oh don't worry sweetie. You'd have known if I was bored. I have a _great_ conversation stopper."

"Really, and that would-"

"Bored." Chia whipped out a gun from nowhere and shot Jack in the head mid-sentence. She walked over to his body and crouched down. "I know it's very rude to interrupt in the middle of a thought but I knew what you were going to say and I could feel a yawn coming on." She laughed as she stood up and walked away, the two men following her.

The Doctor waited a few minutes until he could no longer see or hear them, and then he went to go check on the woman and the boy. Jack still lay there, but the Doctor knew he'd be around eventually. The Doctor carefully flipped the woman over and saw that indeed it was Rose; he wasn't going to call her Flora anymore._ Flora sounds like a grandmother's name…_

While checking on Rose, he heard a soft groan behind him. At first he thought that Jack had finally revived himself, but there was no I-haven't-been-breathing-and-I-need-air-like-NOW gasp. The Doctor turned and saw the cause of the groan was the little boy. He crawled over to get a better look at him. He was still unconscious but the boy look strikingly familiar to someone he knew. Blonde hair, very anti-gravity and I-can-go-any-direction-I-want. He wore glasses and trainers, but the Doctor still had no idea.

_Well, I know for sure that when this kid grows up he's gonna have bone structure to die for OMIGOD he's my kid! _The Doctor rolled back on his heels, thinking it over. _Wait a moment. To get a kid…A needs to enter B to get C…right yea. He's definitely not mine then, I haven't done that since, well, 700+ years? Blimey it's been a long time._

The gasp he's been waiting for broke his train of thought. _Great! He's up. God knows where _that_ was gonna go…_

"Jaaaackk! It's about time you woke up. I was beginning to worry about you. Weelll, by worry I mean-"

"I get it Doc, thanks."

"That's not my name…" the Doctor whined to the thousandth time. "Carry the boy will you?"

Jack groaned when he got to his feet. _All this dying really begins to take its toll after a while. _"Where are we takin em?"

"Back to the TARDIS, I want to run some tests on them. When I'm done, we can take them neat a hospital and leave them where they will be found."

"Just leave them?" Jack questioned as he picked up the boy, who felt as though he needed an all you can eat fish and chips restaurant, emphasis on the chips.

"I know it sounds horrible, cause it is. But how exactly do we explain this to the security at the hospital?! Oh yea, we saw a bright light and five people came out of it. Two of them were guys. One of the evil ones shot my buddy here in the head. Oh nooo, he's fine. Drinking? Never!" the Doctor finished his one-sided conversation and shot Jack a look that said, _Did you honestly think that would work?_

"Ok, I see what you mean."

* * *

The rest of the walk was spent in silence. About ten feet from the doors of the TARDIS, a passing Bobbie stopped them.

"Oi! You lot! What do you think you're doing? What's wrong with these two? I'm going to have to bring you two in for questioning." He took his walkie-talkie off his belt and began to speak into it, not giving them one chance to respond.

"Someone must in want a promotion…" the Doctor whispered under his breath, making Jack chuckle.

"What was that now? You got something funny to say? He waved his walkie-talkie antennae in the Doctor's face.

"No, never sir. I was just going to say, until your back-up gets here, me and my friends will step into this police box and arrest ourselves for you. No hassle!" without giving the Bobbie a chance to blink, Jack and the Doctor slipped inside the TARDIS.

* * *

**Did ya find it? It's not a spoken monologue but a spoken one is a close second. I might be posting another chapter today but no promises. Sorry for the River = Chia pet thing but i really don't like her for no apparent reason. Thanks for reading! I'll try posting whenever i can! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Sorry for the long gap in uploads! Well it feels like a long time for me anyway... I started school this week and haven't had the time to write. I felt bad so I wrote this in my sixth period. I'm in an off season sport so we just sit around and I put it to good use! Go water polo! xD**

* * *

Jack was the first to break the silence after they swept the two unconscious figures into the TARDIS, the infirmary their target.

"So, what are we going to do to find them?" Jack asked while they sped through the various corridors of the ship. "It's not like we could've gotten anything I was otherwise indisposed and I'm sure that you were too focused on Flora to-"

"Rose." the Doctor interjected, not trying to hide the anger that laced his voice.

"What?"

"Her name is Rose. Not _Flora_. She'd die of embarrassment if she ever knew her name was Flora and not Rose." They had arrived at the infirmary doors and the Doctor stopped and half turned his head to Jack, his eyes pointed at the floor. "This is not Flora. She is Rose." the TARDIS opened the doors and the Doctor and Jack shuffled inside.

"Alright," Jack sighed, wanting to move on, "as I was saying, with our attentions elsewhere, we didn't get many clues as to who or what they are." Once they had laid Rose and the boy in the anti-gravity beds, the Doctor began doing what his namesake entailed.

"24th century humaan by the smell of it." the Doctor sniffed.

"Humaan? Don't you mean human?" Jack asked, wondering if the doctor had finally lost his marbles.

"Yea, humaan. The 24th century is when the human race suddenly became super pompous and changed the name of the whole race."

"What happened in the 24th century that caused the...humaans?"

"Was the 23rd century, near the end of it actually." the Doctor murmured, checking the boy's scans.

"Alright then. What happened in the 23rd century?"

"Oh, we don't talk about the 23rd century..." the Doctor said with the slight shake of his head. "Or rather I don't."

"Why?" Jack was beginning to get annoyed.

"Ran out of bananas. Banana famine of 2284. Lasted for 60 years. Could you imagine? 60 years without a banana. It's like not having the sun for 60 years. A delicious peel-able sun, with an excellent source of potassium." the Doctor sighed, shaking his head again. Jack fought the urge to laugh at him. 'I really doubt that what it really was about...' he thought, and shrugged off that last conversation.

"So, how are they?" Jack asked, wanting to get away from bananas, knowing that the Doctor could, and would, talk about them for hours.

"Nothing really bad on the child." the Doctor said, double checking his scans."And Rose?" Jack pressed. The Doctor took of his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

'Oh god, this cannot be good.'

"Well," he said, putting his glasses back on. He opened his mouth only to close it again. Unable to find the words to describe how poor of a condition she was in. He sighed and read off the scans. "She is extremely malnourished and dehydrated. A side effect of that is that she is deficient in vitamins and minerals. Even such simple ones, ones that you get just from going outside." the Doctor's hands clenched and he felt his rage rising.

_They never even took her outside. They fed and gave her water as minimally as possible. She was kept like a caged animal that no one wanted. Put out of sight and only fed and cared for out of pity. Her arm and leg muscles were in such a state of atrophy that the Doctor wondered when the last time was that she walked, or even moved. Remembering to the not-to-distant future, Rose looked as she always had. Strong, beautiful, and healthy. How could she have gotten so far in just eight months. How could she have done it with the current development of medicine. The closest they had gotten to regeneration is with slicing flatworm's heads in half and making a two-headed monster._

"Ohhhh!" the Doctor gasped when he realized how incredibly thick he was being. He ran to the far wall of the infirmary to an extraordinary amount of technology crammed onto one wall.

"What are you doing?" Jack yelled. Running after him.

"I'm just saving Rose's life. Or at least her muscles." The Doctor said, elated.

"Whaddya mean? Wouldn't this be meddling with the future or something?"

"Good guess but no. I think that think the this is a circular paradox. Gah it finally makes sense!" The Doctor barked a laugh as he spun in a circle and flipped some switches on the wall of switches and levers. The TARDIS' coral design had even spread to them.

"Doctor? What exactly are you doing?" Jack watched in quiet amusement as the Doctor continued to flip random switches multiple times.

"I can hope to reverse the atrophy by using the TARDIS' life support systems."

"Will that really work?" Jack asked finally beginning to feel hopeful.

The Doctor found the lever he was looking for and flipped it. Turning to Jack with a huge grin on his face he said, "Oh yea, it just might."

"Fantastic!" Jack cried as he followed the Doctor back to Rose and the boy. Their anti-grav chambers now had a green sheen to them. Although, Rose's chamber looked like it had a gray tint to it.

"I'll keep them sedated until they show progress, then we go along as planned."

"Are you sure? I mean you just got Rose back. You'll be letting her go again..."

"Yes. This is a circular paradox. Why else would they bring her to a place so near Torchwood? They wanted you to find her and contact me. That leaves only one question. Why?" The Doctor trailed off, lost in thought.

"I have a few act-" A small groan interrupted Jack's train on thought.

"Rose?!" The Doctor cried, rushing over to her side. Rose's eyes were still shut and her head was shaking slightly. "Rose you're okay. Please wake up!" Rose's eyes opened slowly and she took in the room around her. Her eyes grew wide when she took in the Doctor and Jack. She suddenly grew frantic, hitting the walls of her chamber and trying to get into the smallest space possible. She wasn't screaming but her eyes were full of fear.

"Rose, you're okay, don't worry just calm down." He looked at the Doctor, who had turned from her. He turned his face from Jack as well, not wanting him to see what was on his face. Jack looked back at Rose, who was now curled into a ball in the furthest part of the chamber, eyes wide with fear.

The Doctor stared at the floor. He had looked away for he knew that if Rose saw him he knew that she would be even more scared of him. He WOULD find whoever did this, and he WOULD make them pay for what they did to Rose, his Rose.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter...I had to write this primarily on my phone. Over a thousand words written on a phone? I think that's pretty good. Anyway...please review, good or bad it lets me know if I'm going in the right direction with this or if anything is confusing. Thanks NicNack4U**** for letting me know that at least one person like my River hate. I appreciate any and all criticism that I may get. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - This is a short little chapter in Rose's point of view. It is basically the last chapter, well half of it. I have a few directions I could go from here and this was getting in the way of me choosing. I'll let you get on with reading and leave more of my gob at the end.**

* * *

_…__imagine? 60 years without a banana. It's like not having the sun for 60 years. A delicious peel-able sun, with an excellent source of potassium._

Rose could feel her blissful rest begin to wane, replaced by a growing pain at the base of her skull. As she began to wake up, an odd voice crept into her head, it was muffled which confused her and she was tempted to open her eyes. But, after the time she spent in the strange facility, she was still unsure exactly _how_ long that had been; Rose had learned that the longer she was asleep, the longer they would leave her alone. So she lay there calmly and listened to the rest of the conversation.

_So, how are they?_

_Nothing really bad on the child._

_And Rose?_

This was obviously a conversation between two men, whose voices did not sound like the few she had become accustomed to. One of the two men, who had a London accent, said that nothing was wrong with a child? She vaguely remembered seeing a child when they came for her, and when they were on the beach. Rose, who is Rose? An American had asked about a Rose. Was that the woman who has been taunting her all this time? She felt anger begin to rise up in her but she remained silent, wanting to learn more.

_Ohhhh!_

Rose nearly jumped at the Englishman's outburst. Her heart was racing as she heard footsteps running away from her. She strained to hear them from wherever they were talking.

_What are you doing?_

_I'm just saving Rose's life. Or at least her muscles._

_Whaddya mean? Wouldn't this be meddling with the future or something?_

_Good guess but no. I think that think that this is a circular paradox. Gah it finally makes sense!_

Who is Rose? If she _is _the woman that did this to her, then these men are not to be trusted. She heard the clicks of switches and levers being flipped. The pain in her head was steadily growing more pronounced, but she had developed a rather high pain tolerance in the past years, so it didn't bother her.

_Doctor? What exactly are you doing?_

_I can hope to reverse the atrophy by using the TARDIS' life support systems._

_Will that really work?_

_Oh yea, it just might._

Rose heard the clicking stop and the men beginning to approach. The throbbing was forcing itself into her awareness, making it hard to focus on the men.

_Fantastic!_

_I'll keep them sedated until they show progress, then we go along as planned._

_Are you sure? I mean you just got Rose back. You'll be letting her go again..._

_Yes. This is a circular paradox. Why else would they bring her to a place so near Torchwood? They wanted you to find her and contact me. That leaves only one question. Why?_

_I have a few act-_

The pain had grown greatly and a small moan broke through her lips. Suddenly all the attention was on her.

_Rose! _The Englishman called. _Rose you're okay. Please wake up!_

Rose slowly opened her eyes and looked up into the green tinted faces of the men that were talking earlier. She started to panic. After being in a large room for years, she had come to guess that was how long she was there; she grew accustomed to having a large room surrounding her. Even if she was still restrained. She felt claustrophobic in the small chamber. She began hitting the walls, trying to find a way out. She realized that the men weren't green, the whole room was. In the back of her mind, she noted that the chamber she was in must've been a clear green material of some kind. Rose's eyes grew wide and she began to hyperventilate. She turned away, the best she could in the space provided, and moved to the other end of the chamber. Her eyes were still locked on the two men as she tried to curl into a ball; they were still on the side where her head had been. One of the men, who was dressed in a large coat of some kind looked at the other, who was wearing a brown pinstripe suit, then looked back at her.

_Rose you're ok. Don't worry just calm down._

Rose watched as the pinstriped man's eyes darkened and he turned away from her, turning his head from his companion. She worried about what he was hiding from her. Was he as evil as the others?

* * *

**Yea I know, short. But on a good note, this little story of mine has reached, barely, over 800 views! YAY! I know it's not that much and other stories get more but I just wanna thank everyone that has read this. I might be being tacky and cliché but I don't care... :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Two more than I was expecting. Please review! I'm having trouble finding a name for the boy. I don't want it to be Tony cause, SPOILER ALERT, he's not Rose's brother. I'd appreciate it if you would maybe recommend a name for him. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Sorry for the week long gap in posting...my sport season has started so that makes me incredibly tired and lazy...**

* * *

After the Doctor had sedated Rose, he and Jack returned to the console room. Jack flopped down in the captain's seat, rubbing his hands down his face. The Doctor followed shortly after. His gait slowed due to his focus on the readings from the machinery attached to Rose.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked, his hands now moving to rub his neck.

"Not sure. It might just be because of the horrible conditions she was kept in but her reading are off the charts." he sighed, holding up a different section to the Time Rotor, trying to see it better. "That doesn't explain the spike in her brain wave activity though."

Jack let out a sigh and cracked his neck. "Is that bad?"

"I'm sorry..." the Doctor said rather rudely, taking off his specs and turning to him. " Am I boring you? You seem to be having a hard time focusing."

"Sorry doc, I'm not as young as I used to be." he said. Upon seeing the Doctor's raised eyebrow, he sighed. "Seeing Rose like that just hit me harder than I expected. You'd think she'd recognize us, well at least me. Not many people can forget me." he smiled, hoping his poor attempt at humor diffused the tension.

The Doctor sighed and looked around the room. "Can you wake me when she makes some progress please?" he asked his beloved ship. He nodded in thanks when he got an approving buzz from her. Jack watched in quiet sympathy as the Doctor walked off in the direction of the infirmary. Even though he didn't need as much sleep as others, today was a rather draining day and he felt he needed to process what had happened in the best way he knew how.

* * *

The Doctor woke up hours later with the TARDIS buzzing angrily in his head. 'She must've been trying for a while...' he thought and sent up an apology as he went to check on Rose. She did look relatively better than the day before. He glanced over at the boy; he'd all but forgotten he was there. Since he wasn't in the same condition as Rose, the Doctor just set his chamber to maintain his current condition.

"Who is this boy?" He wondered aloud as he walked to a monitor. He pushed a few buttons and started the DNA test between the two. He tapped his foot, impatient for the results. Seconds later, the results came up. The Doctor put on his specs and examined them closer. The scans said that the boy was indeed Rose's son. He leaned back in his chair; taking in that Rose was a mom. "You did it Rose, you had the adventure I could never have." He stood up and walked over to Rose, resting his hand on her anti-grav chamber. "What happened to you?" As he walked out, he was too absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the beeping trying to warn him that something was off about Rose and the boy's DNA.

* * *

Jack watched in silent pity as the Doctor got Rose and the boy ready to be removed from the equipment. From his spot in the door way, he could see the Doctor's reluctance to say goodbye to Rose.

"Are you sure about this Doc?" he asked, hoping for only one answer.

The Doctor's manic work faltered when Jack spoke, and then continued pushing buttons in a flurry. "I've got to. I don't have a choice."

"C'mon, everyone's got a choice. It's just whether they're brave enough to-"

"Do you think I _want_ to do this?!" the Doctor cried, stopping his work and turned to Jack. "She's finally back, back where she belongs. Do you think I want to say goodbye to the woman I lo-" he stopped, looking down at the grating. Jack stood there, too stunned to speak. "To my best friend after I got her back?" he finished, looking back at Jack's stunned expression.

Jack shook his head, composing himself and looked back at the Doctor. "Look, I know you don't think that you can stop this. Are you absolutely completely sure that there is _no_ way to stop this?"

"If we don't put her back she never gets to the hospital. Thus, you never find her and never call me. Disaster ensues. We have to put her back."

"Are you sure you're not just being overly dramatic?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. "No, of course not." He said when he saw the Doctor's answering glare. "Well," he said, clapping and rubbing his hands together, "Let's get to it then."

* * *

A few moments after Jack and the Doctor left Rose and the boy near the hospital, Rose began to stir.

"Ohh, my head," she sighed, sitting up, "what did that alien freak do to me?" she looked over at her son. "Dean, it's time to wake up, c'mon we have to do it now before people find us." She smiled as Dean began to stir.

"Do we have ta?" he asked, stretching. "I can't remember the last time I was outside."

"Yes we do. We need to report back to Ms. Pond as soon as possible. Into the bushes." Dean sighed and crawled into the bushes, Rose followed after him. He took out two foil packets from his jean pocket and handed one to his mother. "Go on, I'm making sure you take it this time. Don't think I don't remember what you did last time." Dean sighed and ripped open the packet and popped a pill into his mouth.

"Why can't they just come and get us, this is annoying." Dean said, watching his hand begin to melt.

"I know, I know. I don't like it either." She sighed. "I'll see you soon." She watched as her son lost his coloring and melted into a puddle in the grass. She remembered the first time she watched this happen. She was traumatized after watching her son melt into nothing in front of her. She laughed at the memory. She had been so scared even though she knew he was in the other room, getting out of his harness. She looked down at her own foil packet. Decommissioning wasn't the best feeling in the world, but it had to be done. She placed the pill under her tongue, feeling the fizziness as it began to melt. She was happy to be rid of the reminder of the torture she had to go through to get this physique, one that easily fooled the Doctor. She remembered how Melody had way too much fun with that assignment.

_I wonder what I'm going to be doing next._ She thought in the back of her mind, which was now in the growing puddle of Rose. She closed her eyes and relaxed as her decommissioning finished.

* * *

Rose awoke with a gasp in her harness, blinking at the bright lights that blinded her.

"It's about time you woke up, Dean and I were getting worried that you running free out there." Rose heard a voice say.

"No you weren't." she retorted, stepping out of her harness. Ruffling Dean's hair as she passed.

"Yea well, Dean was and that counts for something right?" the woman laughed. "Nice to have you back Ms. Tyler."

"Nice to be back, Ms. Pond. Fancy a bite to eat?" she asked, grabbing the ten-year old's hand.

"Yea, I'm starved." He said smiling.

"Alright, let's go." Rose smiled back at him, leading him through the door and to the cafeteria. On the way they passed a room with two armed guards outside.

"What's in that room?" Dean asked his mother, who exchanged a glance with Melody.

"I don't know." She lied. _Your father._ She thought holding a look of scorn off of her face. She tried not to think of the man being held inside. She hated that man with everything she had and when she remembered who she was to him, she ended up hating Dean a little more each time. "So what shall we be getting for dinner hm?" she asked him, changing topics. She smiled as the boy listed off all the things he was going to get. _No._ she thought to herself. _No more thoughts about that man. He will not make me hate my son._ She shook her head to clear her thoughts, then she challenged her son to a race to the cafeteria.

* * *

**So? Thoughts? Please review. I don't care if you hate it and I should just kill it with fire. That lets me know if my writing needs to be improved or not...and it does T.T. It also lets me know if any of you guys are confused. (If you are, review or PM me and I'll try to clear it up...) Moving on...so Rose is in cahoots with River...wait Melody. A FYI for you guys, this takes place after Stolen Earth. Rose wasn't involved with it though...that might be cleared up in the next chapter. I'm not sure yet. I don't write these ahead of time so I'm kinda along for the ride as well. Thanks for reading...and maybe reviewing?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - If you don't read my notes that I usually put at the end of my story, please read this one. It's important.**

**Disclaimer : Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. Anything you recognize is not mine.**

* * *

Rose lay awake in her room on the base, as she often did whenever she thought of him. she didn't always hate him, she remembered a time when she used to love that strange man. she sighed and rolled over again, facing her wall. she put her hand on it, remembering how it felt being a universe away from the Doctor. She groaned and rolled again, throwing her legs over the side of the bed.

_I'll just walk around to clear my head_. She thought, nodding to herself. The walk didn't help though, her thoughts soon turning to one of the worst days of her life. She had seen the Doctor in her dreams, for months all he did was call to her and show her coordinates. At first they were only a jumble of circles but over time, she began to understand them. They, Rose, Mickie, Jackie, and Pete; had driven for miles and miles only to end up on a little beach in Norway. When they rolled to a stop on the beach, Rose jumped out and looked around, yelling at them to stay by the car.

Rose sighed, slumping into a chair in the cafeteria and relived that horrid day.

* * *

_Rose saw movement out of the corner of her eye and spun around to see him standing behind her._

"_Where are you?" she asked, not wanting to say hello. Hellos only led to one thing, something that she desperately wished to avoid._

"_Inside the TARDIS," he said, avoiding eye contact with her. "There's one tiny gap in the universe left, just about to close. And it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a supernova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye." he smiled, looking at her again._

"_You look like a ghost." she said sadly, thinking he might as well be._

"_Hold on," he said, messing with the screwdriver and pointing it, at what she thought it was, at the TARDIS console. After he did, he became solid. Her breath hitched as she fought the urge to throw her arms around him._

"_Can I?" she asked, holding up a hand up and taking a step closer._

"_No," he replied briskly, looking at her sadly. "I'm still just an image, no touch."_

"_Can't you come through properly?"_

"_The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse."_

"_So?" she objected with a chuckle. The Doctor laughed as well and Rose looked away, trying to swallow the lump that was rising in her throat._

"_Where are we? Where did the gap come out?" the Doctor asked, changing the subject._

_Rose swallowed, she hated talking about the name of this beach. "We're in Norway." she said finally, wishing to stay away from the specifics._

"_Norway right…" he trailed off nodding and looking at the surrounding beach._

_Rose let out an internal sigh before continuing, "About 50 miles out of Bergen. It's called Dårlig Ulv Stranden."_

"_Dalek?!"_

"_Dårlig." she corrected, "It's Norwegian for "bad"." the Doctor stared at her, clearly confused. The one time his immense collection of languages fail him...she thought. "This translates to "Bad Wolf Bay"." she finished with a sad look. Those words had followed them everywhere, probably would for forever._

_She looked up into his astonished look before both of them shared a laugh. When they both sobered, Rose looked out at the waves, her emotions rising again, threatening to spill over._

"_How long have we got?" she asked, choking on the words._

"_About two minutes."_

"_I can't think of what to say."_

"_You've still got Mr. Mickey then." he nodded at Mickey, who was standing outside of the car with Pete and her mum, all of them like statues._

"_There's fave of us now; Mum, Dad, Mickey, and the baby."_

"_You're not…" he asked, eyes wide. Rose could see the glimmer of hope in the back of his stare. That faint glow stabbed at her gut._

_She forced out a short laugh. "No. It's mum. She's three months gone. More Tylers on the way."_

"_And what about you? Are you-?" he began._

"_Yeah, I'm- I'm back to working in the shop." Refusing to answer the question that was still shining in his eyes._

"_Oh, good for you."_

"_Shut up." she said curtly, looking away. "No it's not. There;s still a Torchwood on this planet. Open for business. Think I know a thing or two about aliens." she looked back at him, a small smile on her lips._

_His answering smile was blinding. "Rose Tyler. Defender of the Earth." he proclaimed proudly. He sobered quickly, making Rose dread what he was going to say next. He looked away before continuing "You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day, and you've gone missing. You're on the list of the dead." Rose saw the Doctors eyes moisten a little and the weak hold she had on her emotions was gone and she began to cry. "Here you are, living a life day after day, the one adventure I can never have." he sounded choked as he said this and pain once again stabbed at Rose's gut._

"_Am I ever going to see you again?" she was hardly able to get the words out._

"_You can't."_

"_What are you going to do?"_

"_Oh, I've got the TARDIS. Same old life, last of the Time Lords." he said, looking at the surf again, blinking. Rose thought for a split second that he might be blinking away tears._

"_One your own?" she asked. She knew that wasn't right, the Doctor never traveled alone. He nodded and they both fell silent. Being under his intense stare wasn't uncomfortable yet, Rose found herself looking away. She opened her mouth to speak and closed it hesitating, but she knew that this was going to be her only chance to say this. "I lo-." she stopped to sob. "I love you." she finished with tears and a weak smile. The Doctor's eyes were moist again and he stared into her eyes._

"_Quite right too." he said finally, matching her weak smile. Rose sobbed again. "And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it…" he trailed off, collecting his thoughts. Rose's breath caught and she stared into his eyes. "Rose Tyler…." he faded just as a smile crossed his face. All the hope in Rose vanished, replaced my crushing sorrow. She doubled over, not able to control her sobbing. With difficulty, she turned and saw her mom watching her with obvious tear trails from her mascara._

"_M-mom." she cried before running for her. Jackie did the same and met her halfway, meeting her daughter with a crushing hug. On the ride back home, after God knows how many hours she spent crying for her Doctor, Rose had felt something in her snap. Not her heart, though that was nearly non-existent, but something buried in the back of her mind._

* * *

**PLEASE GO TO THIS WEBSITE : **** petitions . white house . gov / petition / stop - sopa - 2013 / LMzMVrQF**** DELETE *cyberman voice...hehe* the spaces. I'm not quite sure on the details but my friend told me that they are trying to remove social media sites or something and that may include this site. I'm not exactly sure and going to the website is a friendly suggestion.**

**Now onto the usual long A/N... So I just finished writing this chapter, like literally. I was going to make it longer, I even started writing more. But I'm a lazy person and didn't want to write more right now xD. Anyway Flora is almost up to 800 visitors! YAY! But on that note, that means I know that YOU, yes you, yes again I'm talking to ****(insert name here.) That means I know that **** is reading this and not reviewing. Which is cool and all but it would be nice if you would review. I think that my story gets something like 40 or so visitors when I update and I think it would be awesome if I got 40 or so reviews don't cha think? But, like the website this also a friendly suggestion. I don't mean to sound demanding or something . The next chapter should be up soon. (Hopefully...)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Sorry for the gap between updates! I've been busy with school, practices, and sleeping. There has been a lot of sleeping xD. So this chapter and maybe the two following chapters will be Doctor-less. I'm not sure yet but I know he might be making a small appearance in the next one. These chapters, if you haven't noticed yet, are all surrounding what happened to Rose before the Doctor found her again. Enjoy! One last thing actually, I recommend looking up The Sound of Drums by Chameleon Circuit. It's such a good song and I always listen to it when I write. Mkay, now enjoy!  
**

* * *

After she'd met her Doctor, _the _Doctor, she corrected, for the second time, she was seething. They had a chance to be reunited and he threw it in her face. He even tried to give her a look alike. Granted, he was just like the Doctor, besides the aging part. He still wasn't the Doctor.

After meeting with Melody through Torchwood, a mutual friend introduced them seeing as both of them were fanatic about parallel universes. The first few times they met, their conversations were stiff and awkward, but over the course of a few weeks, and several assignments, they had become friends. After knowing Melody for the better part of a few years, Rose believed they had become close friends and she began to confide in Melody, she began to tell her about the Doctor. At first, Melody had seemed disinterested, for about half a second. Once the words "parallel universe" and "time travel" were out of her mouth, Melody perked considerably. When Rose had said the name of the man she traveled with, she saw Melody twitch just slightly. Anybody else watching wouldn't've seen it, but Rose had known her long enough to see the subtle things Melody did when she reacted to certain things. At the time, Rose had shrugged it off, thinking nothing more of it and carried on with her story.

When Rose had started her story, they had both just gotten off work and were heading to their quarters, many Torchwood agents slept in the Hub, and by the time she had finished, it was well into two in the morning and they had emptied a bottle of wine. By the end of her story, Melody looked stuck between tears and anger. Rose was surprised when she didn't push for answers, and after a couple more hours of meaningless small talk, Melody retired to her room.

A few weeks later, Rose and Melody were on a mission, they were tracking a rogue Raxacoricofallapatorian. They were the first to respond, as they usually were, and they were slowly walking around the perimeter of the abandoned warehouse that said alien was hiding.

"This is all so cliché." Melody stated suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Shh. Do you want it to hear you?"

"They have good noses, not necessarily good ears."

Rose sighed as they opened the door to the warehouse; they both turned on their torches and looked around. They split up and swept the first story before meeting up back at the entrance.

"Well," Melody said, taking one last look around, "It seems tha- Rose!" When Melody turned around, she saw the giant alien standing behind Rose, its clawed hand raised. Before either of them had time to react, the Raxacoricofallapatorian threw its hand down and slashed the length of Rose's back. She let out a short cry before she crumpled to the ground.

"I'm really glad you did that, it let me do this." Melody growled before she shot the thing twice through the head. She quickly rushed to Rose's side and her heart hit the ground when she took in her friend's injuries. Rose was laying face first on the dirt floor, making her back fully visible, she was eerily still. Melody went to lift the hem of Rose's shirt, and wished she hadn't. The thin fabric of her shirt was shredded and covered in blood, which should have given her enough reason not to try and see what was beneath it. Under Rose's shirt, Melody couldn't tell what was shirt and what was flesh. Rose's back was ripped to shreds and Melody wasn't shocked when she thought she saw bone. As she was examining Rose's injuries, she began to stir. Quickly and carefully, Melody laid her jacket on the floor and turned Rose over. Rose's face was covered with dirt and distorted in pain, her breathing was labored. Melody reached for her satellite phone and called for a medic then returned her attention back to Rose.

"Hello." Rose coughed, offering a weak smile.

"Hello sweetie." Melody returned the smile, with difficulty.

"So how bad am I?"

"Not as bad as the other guy." Melody joked. Rose laughed weakly then groaned. "Don't worry, it's not as bad as it could be, a medic team is on its way." Rose nodded and relaxed slightly.

* * *

After a good five minutes of waiting, Melody had grown impatient with waiting and watching Rose get weaker and weaker.

"I'm going to kill them when they get here, after they help you of course." She threatened for the millionth time.

"I'll be alright." Rose promised, Melody didn't like how every time she spoke, she sounded weaker. Melody risked another glance at her friend, the first she'd taken in a minute or two, and gasped at Rose's complexion. The dirt had been long wiped from her face and a light sheen of sweat had replaced it. Behind that, Rose was extremely pale. They always said, in books and such, that people always looked as white as a ghost. Melody had now discovered that they had never really seen someone this close to death before, Rose's breathing had become weak and shallow and her face was a pale grey. Melody wished for her friend to look like a ghost, she may have looked more at peace then.

"Oh Rose," she sighed, placing a hand on her cold face. "I wish that you could've seen _him_ again."

"I don't give a damn about him." Rose scoffed, turning her head.

"You're lying and we both know it." Melody sighed, smiling at her friend. "If anything, you want to see him again just to smack him."

"Or push him off a cliff."

"Stop that. You're just angry that he left you with a replacement and even he left you." Melody carefully turned Rose's face and looked into her shining eyes. "You're hurt and angry but you don't mean any I'll will towards him."

"You weren't there." Rose spat. "You didn't see what he did. 'He's too dangerous' yea, so is my mum. You don't see me leaving her with anybody. He could've taken us both in the TARDIS and we both would've healed him! He didn't have to leave me here, that coward!" Rose cried, her carefully built walls nearly falling. Melody blinked at her friend's outburst. She blinked several times, and rubbed her eyes, she didn't believe what she was seeing. Rose stared back at her, "What."

"Don't freak out and look at your hand."

Rose gave her a strange look and raised her hand, gasp when she saw the dull silver gray light coming off if it. "What is it?!"

"I'm not sure, remember, don't freak out." Melody reached for her scanner and ran it up and down the length of Rose's body. She looked at the screen and scanned her again. "Oh my god," she gasped when the result stayed the same.

"What? What is it?" Rose cried, sounding stronger.

"Don't worry, I think it's helping you." Melody watched as the light grew stronger and became wispy, coming off of Rose like fog. There was a sudden flash, which carried on for a few seconds, before leaving Rose, Melody, and the dead Raxacoricofallapatorian in the murky darkness once more. "Rose?" Melody asked, after a few moments of deafening silence. "Rose?!" she called again, reaching for her flashlight. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the reason for Rose's silence was just that she was too stunned to speak."What was that?" she said finally."It may be just what we need to get you back." Melody said triumphantly, showing Rose the screen, which identified the substance surrounding Rose. In large bold letters, Rose read : Analysis Confirmed. Huon Particles Present.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? I'd like to thank all of you wonderful people that have been reviewing, it really helps me keep writing. Whenever I get a review I get so excited that it's almost embarrassing and all I want to do is write. This chapter was kinda hard to write and the last one was so infuriating. I rewatched that tiny part of the episode and whenever I watch that I get so sad and by the end, I wanna punch the Doctor and the writers of the show in the face. So a little review would be nice so I know actual people are reading this. I don't like just numbers telling me how many people read this, I want to hear from you. Oh goodness, that kinda sounds like something someone would say when they're running for student body president or something...so anyway...Please review! Oh and if you didn't notice I changed my screen name thingy. When I made this I had no intention of writing anything, but know I am so I thought I should change my name to something more Doctor-y xD  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Hey all you readers! I've given up on trying to convince you to review. You guys are like donkeys, no hidden meaning there, you guys are so stubborn. I can't really complain though, so am I! xD**

* * *

Rose sighed, and stood from her seat, hoping in vain to stop this train of thought. As she left the cafeteria, she knew that once started, it wouldn't stop until it reached the very end.

* * *

Months after the incident, Rose and Melody had become inseparable. They almost never went on missions, preferring to stay in the lab and research, only stopping for eating, sleeping, and the occasional shower. Finally, after pulling off yet another all nighter, Melody had a breakthrough. They equipped a chimpanzee with a disk; it looked very similar to the ones that had separated her from the Doctor all those years ago, and a chip that could track it anywhere in time. When they had activated the disk, the chimp disappeared. One extensive sweep for the chip later, and it was determined that the primate had jumped to another universe. Rose immediately ran to tell her father. Before they had started this, Rose had made Melody promise that if her family wished to go, they would come.

Rose flung open the door to her father's office and rushed inside. She ignored his look of shock as he took in her flushed face and horribly mistreated hair. She also ignored the other five looks, for he was in a board meeting.

"R-Rose?" he gasped, extremely confused. He glanced apologetically to the people surrounding the round table.

"It worked. It actually worked!" she cried before heading back downstairs, pulling out her mobile in the process.

Pete stared at the empty space his daughter had once filled. "I-if you would excuse me please." He said, shrugging into his coat and followed Rose downstairs. Rose was quickly explaining to her mother that it had worked and she and Melody were already making plans to leave. She ended the call when she saw Pete had followed her.

"Isn't this amazing?" she said, her smile looking as if it would actually crack her face.

"I don't know what to say. How do you know it will take us to the right universe? I'm sure there must be hundreds."

"Oh, millions possibly. Melody said something about using my bio signature to hone in on the…" she trailed off, staring at her father's face. "Wait. Us?"

Pete smiled down at the woman who had slowly become is daughter. "Yes, us. After you explained the project to Jackie and I, we had a talk and." He paused for a second, smiling at some untold joke. "Well, Jackie talked at me. She told me that she wasn't going to let her daughter so this on her own. I couldn't agree with her more. We've had our bags packed for weeks; I've even packed enough money to build us a new mansion. I'm just hoping that they have the same money as we do." He shrugged; looking at Rose's shocked expression. He waited, amused as it began to sink in. Rose's face soon split once more and she lunged at Pete, trapping him in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank god. I was so worried that I was going to have to say goodbye to you guys." She said when she pulled back.

"Nah," he said with a smile. "Can't separate the Tyler family that easily, you'd have to kill your mother to make her leave you alone."

* * *

The following weeks passed in a blur of making the dimension manipulator. All too soon, the Tylers and Melody were saying good-bye to their friends, well at least the Tylers were.

"Don't you have anyone to say good-bye to?" Rose asked Melody while they were tidying up the last of their things.

"No, it's been just me for a while now." She replied, there was something in her tone that told Rose not to push it. They walked the rest of the way in silence. They walked into the room where the manipulator was held and were greeting by the rambunctious little Tyler, who was bouncing around in excitement. His head immediately turned when his sister walked into the room.

"Rose!" he yelled, launching himself at her. She reached to pick him up, spinning him in a circle as he did so. "Rose, Rose, Rose!" he chanted, catching his breath. "Are we really going to go see where you and mommy used to live?" he asked, delight leaking into his voice.

"Yes we are Tony." She smiled; her little brother's smile was always very infectious. Her face fell as a thought pushed its way to the front of her mind. "Tony," she said slowly, making sure to have his attention and show that this was important, "you know you can never see your friends again right?" the little boy paused and released his grip on Rose's neck. She placed him down and he looked up at her.

"It's ok. They never believed me anyway, always fun of me."

"Why did they make fun of you?" Jackie asked, this was the first she heard of this.

"They never believed my stories about the Doctor." He said matter-of-factly. Jackie smiled and pulled her son in for a hug.

"Alright, we better get going before I get it into my head to give those boys a piece of my mind." Rose smiled and led the way over to the panels that made up the manipulator. Melody and Rose had decided that this was easier than a bracelet since it would be useless once they crossed over. They all stepped on, their luggage next to them.

"Everyone ready?" she looked at each of them in turn and they nodded, except for Tony, he seemed to excited to do much of anything. "Alright, let's go." She said to one of the technicians, who began typing into a computer. Rose took a breath as she felt a slight tug, she closed her eyes when it became stronger. She heard a thud of their suitcases hitting stone and she opened her eyes and looked around. They were in a deserted alley way and she stood up and cautiously walked to the entrence. She slowly looked around both corners, also deserted.

_Strange._ She thought, while looking up. _It must've worked._ She guessed by the lack of zeppelins in the sky. She did see things in the air but they looked more like barrage balloons. Her heart sank when she remembered when they were used this much.

"Mum, Dad, we need to get underground."

"What is it?" Pete asked.

"I'll explain later, first we have to get everyone safe." Pete nodded and they began to look for anything that might have a basement. They soon found an abandoned building with a basement. Once everyone was inside, Rose sat to explain.

"I think the parallel universes run a little differently and only with the Doctor transporting us did the timelines seem to match up." Rose spoke in a monotone, almost wishing what she was saying to be false.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" her mother asked, worry seeping into her tone.

"It seems that we've teleported to where this timeline is "equal" to ours. No Time Lord interference."

"By the sound of it, you know where we are." Pete said, looking up at her.

"Yea, we're in London, 1941." Rose heard her mother gasp. As if to so reaffirm her statement, they all heard the siren go off, warning the people of what is to come.

* * *

**So, that was chapter 9. Now I think I'm just going to kindly suggest to review. Also, if you aren't following me, I posted a one-shot (or not a one-shot) so you should check it out! While I'm typing this story, I'll probably be typing others that I've got floating around in my head. Don't worry, I won't abandon this one. See you next chapter, whenever that may be...**

**The next chapter may be the last one of the Rose flashback thing I've got going on. There might be a lull because I have no idea what to write beyond that. I know how I want this to end, I just have no idea of how to get there... T^T**

**I also updated chapter 1 and may do the same to the others that were on a different track before I chose this one. So if you want to, why not go back and read it and review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - And were onto another chapter of Flora. I hope what is in this chapter surprises you. Hehe. I feel evil.**

* * *

Pete was the first to speak after they had sat in silence after Rose had shared this bit of information.

"I'm sorry, but what does that mean exactly? What happens in 1941?"

"Oh, this hasn't happened in the parallel world. Let me explain." Rose launched into an explanation of what happened during WWII and what the sirens meant.

"Oh my god, that's really horrible. How could someone do something like that?" Pete said with disgust.

"That's why we're trying so hard to stop him." Rose replied with a smile. They all looked up when they heard another siren fill the air. "That's the all clear. C'mon, let's go find a place to stay." They all got up and headed up the stairs.

* * *

A little while later, they found a hotel to stay the night before they went off to look for a more permanent residence.

"Well, I guess Toby, Jackie and I will take this room. See you guys in the morning." Pete said, turning into his room, Jackie and Toby following him. Melody turned to Rose

"I guess this is our room." She unlocked the door and walked inside, choosing the bed closer to the window. Rose followed her in and put her suitcase of the empty bed. "I'm knackered," Melody sighed, flopping down on the bed. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yea, see you." Sitting on the edge of her bed, Rose tried to muster up the courage to ask Melody about something she'd noticed before. "Hey Mels?"

"Hm?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Why weren't you as shocked about what I told my dad earlier?"

"I don't know, I guess it's just that there really are horrible people in every universe."

"Yea, I guess." Rose said, not completely excepting her answer. She listened to her friend's breaths grow deep and steady. When she was certain that her friend was asleep, she stood and walked over to the door, opened it slowly and stepped outside. The hallway of the two-story building was eerily quiet. She walked down the hallway and down the stairs, which deposited her in the small lobby. The receptionist greeted her with a warm smile and an odd look at her clothing. She also glanced down at herself. Her Neon Shrubs T-Shirts wasn't exactly typical 1940's apparel. She quickly asked the receptionist where she could find a clothing store. After she had received directions, Rose set out on finding the little shop. She looked up at the sky when she thought she saw something go whizzing across the sky. She quickly stomped on the growing hope in the pit of her stomach. What are the chances right?

* * *

**One Month Later…**

Melody ran into Rose's room in their two story flat, making her jump on her bed. "Rose! Get dressed, something nice. I've got a surprise for you." She tossed a simple red silk dress and a fur boa onto the bed and dashed from the room, allowing Rose to get changed. She shrugged to herself and got up to get dressed. Rose walked into the living area twenty minutes later, hair and make-up perfect. Melody was waiting for her, in her own simple blue silk dress.

"Alright, where are we going?" Rose asked.

"Surprise, follow me." Melody said, walking from the room. Rose sighed and followed her out. They walked a short distance from the flat, Rose was thankful for this, given the heels Melody had given her. She heard music and laughter floating from a hidden source.

"You didn't." Rose gasped, a smile growing on her face.

"Oh yes, I did."

"But how?"

"Don't ask, just get in there." Melody laughed, pointing to a door. Rose giggled with glee and led the way inside. It was rather small, but comfortable. There were maybe ten tables, mainly filled with couples but Melody and Rose managed to find an empty one at the back. There was a singer on a small stage in the front. Melody went off to find them some drinks.

Before Rose knew it, they had spent nearly half an hour there, but she was loving it. The singer finished a set and stepped down to take a break. As she did a man stepped up onto the stage. Rose's heart flipped when she saw leather and cropped hair.

"Excuse me. Excuse me." He asked, his northern accent made Rose's heart clench. "Could I have everybody's attention just for a mo? Be very quick." He beamed at the crowd and waved. "Hello! Might seem like a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky recently?" He asked, but his seriousness was lost on the crowd. They looked at him like he was an idiot and started laughing at him. He looked at them, incredibly confused. "Sorry, have I said something funny? It's just, there's this thing that I need to find. Would've fallen from the sky a couple of days ago." He asked, looking hurt. The siren began to sound and everyone got up to go deeper underground. "Would've landed quite near here. With a very loud," he continued and trailed off, spotting something on the wall.

"Quickly as you can, down to the shelter." Rose heard a worker say. She followed the Doctor's eye line to a poster on the wall that read **HITLER WILL SEND NO WARNING**. She nearly laughed at him, but Melody was pulling her away, and towards the shelter.

Behind her, she heard him finish. "Bang." As he ran outside. Rose had wondered what the Doctor was doing while she was hanging on a barrage balloon and dancing with Jack. Apparently he was doing what he always did, making a fool of himself. Rose sat with Melody in the shelter until they heard the siren giving the all clear. People began to shuffle out and the bartender announced that they were still open for anyone interested, everyone seemed intent on seeing if their families were all right. Rose stepped out into the cold street and began walking home, without waiting for Melody. She soon heard her footfalls following her on the path home. Rose looked up and saw smoke coming from the direction of their flat and she broke into a sprint.

_This couldn't be happening._ She thought. _Not _my _family. It must just be the house next door or something. Even if it was ours. They must've gotten to the shelter in time._ Rose's thoughts did not give her any solace as she pushed herself harder. She ran up her street and had to stop neatly fifty feet from where her flat was. _Was_. Rose thought. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She heard Melody stop behind her and gasp. At the center of the crater, Rose knew her flat used to stand where debris was still on fire. She ran down the side of the crater, ignoring Melody's cries for her to stop. She stumbled to the little spot where the bomb had obviously landed, the walls around the area were still in pieces here and there. She dropped to her knees and began pulling the debris away, her eyes filling with tears. She knew what she would find. She just couldn't believe it until she saw it. She dug a hole nearly five feet deep before she found something. She stopped when she felt a cold hand. A cold _little_ hand. She froze, not wanting to dig anymore. Her hands suddenly moved on their own accord, sideways from the little hand. She found another hand, slightly larger but still cold, with a diamond ring on its finger. A little more digging and she found hair. Red hair, short red hair. Some rock fell away and Rose sobbed at the scene in front of her. Pete had tried to protect his wife and son. A vain attempt since fate was cruel when it came to Rose and her family. She turned away from the scene in front of her, crying uncontrollably. Melody followed her down then, wrapping her in a warm embrace. Rose shied away from the touch. It was so different than the touch of her once warm family. She couldn't believe they were gone.

* * *

Rose blinked out of the memory, tears in her eyes. She wiped them away and walked to her room. Hoping for sleep without nightmares.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing(?)**

**I wanna thank some repeat reviewers. Thanks to Twelve13, greeneyesCutie, and NicNack4U for reviewing more than once! It is awesome whenever I get reviews from the same people. That just means that you stuck around! Thanks again for those who even just clicked on this accidentally...to me it's still something! xD**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Yet another chapter of Rose's past. I think in the last chapter I said that that one was the last one of this. Rule Number 1 for bananas_are_good_9 : The writer never knows. Don't judge, when I'm tired my jokes are lame.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing or no one you recognize. They belong to the BBC or Doctor Who or whatever.**

* * *

Rose stumbled into her room and flopped down on the bed. She was grateful when sleep seemed to welcome her into open arms. This night was no different from any other night she chose to, or didn't choose to reminisce. She was soon tossing and turning on her bed.

* * *

Rose's family didn't get a proper burial. How could they? They were out of their time and two thirds of them weren't even in their correct universe. A few days later, Rose stood over the ashes that were once her family. Melody watched as her friend dropped to the grass, sobbing. Melody walked up behind her friend and placed the urn they had chosen for the Tyler family's remains next to her shaking figure. She straightened and walked away from her, leaving her to grieve. She had come to learn that her friend always masked things in the presence of others. Melody always believed that was something left over from her time with the Doctor. As she was walking away from the small field they had found, she saw two figures standing at the edge of the field. She immediately turned around and walked briskly back towards Rose.

"Rose, sweetie, I need you to put this on." Melody said quickly, pulling a bracelet out of her small coin purse.

"Mels, what's wrong." She choked out, accepting the bracelet anyway.

"Not enough time to explain." She turned her head to see the figures begin to walk towards them. "It's a perception filter. Best of the best. Not even he could see around it."

"Why are you telling me this?" Rose questioned, turning it on. Melody heard anger slipping into her voice. She wished that she hadn't realized who she was talking about, she knew Rose did but she could still hope. Just then, Rose spotted the figures and gasped, recognizing them. "No, I can't do this. Why now?! Of all times?" she cried as they drew nearer. The perception filter kicked in and Melody watched as Rose changed. Suddenly, the woman sitting in front of her wasn't Rose. She looked taller, even when she was sitting. She had long black hair that reached the middle of her back and her appearance was of a Native American. Luckily, the people were far enough away not to notice the change.

"I'm so sorry Rose. You just have to be strong. I'm so, so sorry." Melody chanted as the figures reached them.

The woman smiled and spoke first. "Hi, this is the Doctor and I'm Rose. Can we have a word with you?" her eyes were full of concern for her future self. Rose's tear streaks were still visible.

"No. No you can't." She said with a sneer as she stood up. She was a good four inches taller than her past self, nearly eye to eye with the Doctor. "You can leave. That's what you can do. Seems to be all you're good at." She glared at the Doctor.

"Sorry, have a bad memory, me. Have we met?" he said, sounding offended.

"I think we should go." Melody interrupted, looping her arm through Rose's. They started walking away, they went about ten feet when they heard young Rose call out to them.

"Excuse me," they turned to see her jogging up to them, leaving the Doctor where he stood. "Hi, no one really talks to the Doctor like that. Not even me. Care to explain what happened between you two?"

"Not really. Let's just say that we were close once. So close." Rose grew quiet, reliving memories. "But he left me. No, he didn't leave me. He abandoned me on a beach. Not the first time he's done that, not the beach thing just the leaving. It also wasn't the last. Didn't do anything to make him do it either." She paused, looking down at her younger self. She looked so young, so…new. Granted she had gone through hard ships with Jimmy Stone, but that was nothing to what she would be going through. Rose wish she could warn herself. The best she could do was to say, "You'll see. It shouldn't be long now."

Young Rose took a visible step back, unsure of how to answer. "He would never do that. I won't let him." Was the best she could come up with.

"Yea, I used to think so as well." She said, a mix of sadness and anger leaking into her voice. Young Rose looked as if she was going to reply but the Doctor walked up behind her, the urn in his hands.

"I'm sorry for whoever you lost and for interrupting your mourning." He said, handing the filled urn to her. Rose grabbed it from him and clutched it close to her body.

"Don't touch it. You didn't give a damn about anyone in here!" Rose shouted, fresh tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm surprised that you took the time out of your _busy_ schedule to attend to them." The Doctor, young Rose, and Melody all looked at her in shock at her outburst. Melody shook her head.

"Look, she means thank you."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do." Melody told her sternly. "Now stop being such a child." She looked back at young Rose and the Doctor. "She really does. Her parents and little brother are in that urn. I apologize for any harm she might've caused."

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said to Rose. Melody nodded and began to steer Rose away, tried anyway. Rose handed the urn to Melody and smacked the Doctor square across the jaw. "What was that for?!" he yelled.

"Channeling my mum's spirit you could say." Rose said as she turned, looping her arm through Melody's again.

"Oi! That was uncalled for!" the Doctor called after them. Young Rose had already begun nursing the Doctor.

"No, just way overdue." Rose mumbled under her breath.

* * *

**64 years, 3 months, and 4 days later…**

Rose woke up in her and Melody's house Christmas morning. Rose had grown to love the little town they had moved to. Framlingham was the furthest they could get from Cardiff and the signal to the Gangers would still work. Rose wanted to move farther than that, complaining that over 250 miles wasn't far enough. But, after seeing the town, with a population just over 3,000, she fell in love. They'd been here three years and Rose had come to love their neighbors.

She stretched and laid back, remembering that she and Melody had promised not to get presents after what had happened to Rose's family. She jumped when Melody stormed into her room, face flushed with excitement.

"Rose. Come quick. I've gotten you a present." She gasped before she was gone again.

"I thought we said no presents!" she called after her. Getting no response, she sighed and got up. She pulled on a robe as she walked downstairs. She found Melody bouncing with glee in the living room. There was a rather large box with two rather large men next to it.

"Rose, remember what you said to me a couple of years ago about the Doctor?" Melody said excitedly.

"Yea, when was that? Like forty years ago?"

"Forty-five." Melody corrected.

"Shoot me now." She joked.

"Mkay, so you do remember. I put this plan into motion before we left. It just turned out that it would be helpful to what you want to do." Melody was nearly bouncing out of her skin and she pointed to the box. "Go on! Open it!"

"It's not gonna explode is it?" Rose asked. She walked over to the present giggling at Melody's answering glare. She pulled on the rather large silver ribbon and the sides of the box fell away, revealing a curled up figure inside. Rose gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "Oh god Mels. Is that who I think it is?"

"Yea, the guys back home were working on the time part of the device. If they ever thought they got it working I told them to send it to this time period."

"Mels, this is sick. How is he supposed to help–" she trailed off, figuring it out. "Oh your brilliant you are." She smiled as the men carried him out of the room and up to an open room. She and Melody followed and Rose laughed at the bit of chalkboard on the door with a bit of chalk hanging on a bit of string below it. After they had laid him on the bed and locked him inside, Rose took the chalk and wrote his name on the board. **John Smith.**

* * *

**So after this, I have no idea what to write. So there might be a long gap between chapters. I'm not abandoning this lovely story I've got going. I'm not sure how to end this so, once I figure it out...I'll be putting a poll up for a good, bad, or both endings.  
**

**When I'm not writing this fanfic, I have others in my head and one started. Keep an eye out for those! xD Also I might put up a fanfic about the 64 years that are unaccounted for in this chapter. **

**please, Please, PLEASE review. I appreciate all feedback!**


End file.
